Back to Tomorrow
Lyrics |-|Japanese= 健気に咲いた一輪の花 儚く誇らしく 生きてく力に　満ちてる君を見て 涙があふれ出した もう一度最初から　永い途みちを歩こう (to keep your life) きっと明日は輝くから back, back, back 今は back, back, back with me 必ずまた輝くから back, back, back 一緒ともに back, back, back with you (love…)　君と繋ごう (love…) 永久とわに願おう 君がたった今　抱える傷は いつか消えていくの? この腕を差し延べて 君を助けたいと　心から思った もう一度最初から　胸に夢を描こう (to give my love) 思い出してあの日の空 step by step 今は step by step with me 笑い声が響くように step by step 一緒ともに step by step with you (love…)　君と繋ごう (love…) 永久とわに願おう 風の強い日も　どんな暗い途ミチも 僕の前に君の　笑顔があるように… きっと明日は輝くから back, back, back 今は back, back, back with me 必ずまた輝くから back, back, back 一緒ともに back, back, back with you (I will give my love) 思い出してあの日の空 step by step 今は step by step with me (I will give my love) 笑い声が響くように step by step 一緒ともに step by step with you |-|Romanized= hakanaku hokorashiku ikiteiku chikara ni michiteru kimi wo mite namida ga afuredashita mouichido saisho kara nagai michi wo arukou (to keep your life) kitto asu wa kagayakukara back, back, back ima wa back, back, back with me kanarazu mata kagayaku kara back, back, back tomo ni back, back, back with you (love…) kimi to tsunagou (love…) towa ni negaou kimi ga tatta ima kakaeru kizu wa itsuka kiete iku no? kono ude wo sashinobete kimi wo tasuketai to kokoro kara omotta mou ichido saisho kara mune ni yume wo egakou (to give my love) omoidashite ano hi no sora step by step ima wa step by step with me waraigoe ga hibiku you ni step by step tomo ni step by step with you (love…) kimi to tsunagou (love…) towa ni negaou kaze no tsuyoi hi mo donna kurai michi mo boku no mae ni kimi no egao ga aru you ni… kitto asu wa kagayakukara back, back, back ima wa back, back, back with me kanarazu mata kagayaku kara back, back, back tomo ni back, back, back with you (I will give my love) omoidashite ano hi no sora step by step ima wa step by step with me (I will give my love) waraigoe ga hibiku you ni step by step tomo ni step by step with you (I will give my love) |-|English= (I will give my love) A brave follower blooming frailly but proudly Your vibrant zest for living brought tears to my eyes Let’s walk the endless road from the beginning together (to keep your life) Surely your tomorrow will shine, back, back, back For now, back, back, back with me Trust me, it will shine again, back, back, back Together, back, back, back with you Let’s build (love…), let’s connect our (love…) Let’s have an eternal hope Will the pain in your heart ever heal? I sincerely want to take you into my arms and help you I’ll help you draw a dream in your heart from the beginning (to give my love) Remember the sky on that day, step by step For now, step by step with me Let your laughter ring, step by step Together, step by step with you8 Let’s build a (love…) Let’s connect our (love…) Let’s have an eternal hope No matter how windy the day, no matter how dark the road I’ll never let your smile fade away… Surely your tomorrow will shine, back, back, back For now, back, back, back with me Trust me, it will shine again, back, back, back Together, back, back, back with you (I will give my love) Remember the sky on that day For now, step by step with me (I will give my love) Let your laughter ring, step by step Together step by step with me (I will give my love)